1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to racks for holding elongated items and, more particularly, to mobile racks that will hold and secure elongated tools such as lawn and garden tools and ladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, many types and styles of racks have been applied to a multitude of purposes. Some of these devices are intended for stationary use such as in storing or displaying items of apparel or athletic equipment. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 763,461; 1,204,813; 1,221,584; 4,696,405; 4,805,781; and 5,287,972. Other types of racks have been intended for mobile applications such as in storing or transporting tools and implements such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,076; 3,893,568; 3,980,217; 4,027,798; and 5,647,489.
In the basic operation of many of these racks, two cooperating members that are slidingly engaged are selectively moveable between two positions. In one position, the rack is open and the article for which the rack is intended can be moved into or out of the rack. In the alternative position, the rack is closed and the article is secured therein so that no additional articles can be added. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 867,996 (handbags); U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,813 (Indian clubs); U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,749 (grease guns); U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,076 (fishing rods); U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,603 (rings); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,781 (eyeglasses).
In some instances, a spring has been used to bias the two moveable parts toward a particular position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 763,461 shows a spring for biasing a vertical garment hanger in a closed position and U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,034 shows a spring that biases a horizontal garment hanger in the closed position.
In some cases, these prior art devices have worked well for their intended use, but have been designed for use with particular articles such that they are incompatible for use with other articles having dissimilar shape or qualities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,813 concerns a rack that is intended for use with Indian clubs. This rack would be incompatible for use with ladders.
In the prior art, some portable racks had been developed specifically for use with shaft-mounted tools and other elongated items. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,489 which is directed to use with motorized string trimmers. Unfortunately, such racks that are known in the prior art have been found to be mechanically complex and are therefore sometimes difficult to operate as well as relatively expensive to build and maintain.
Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for a portable rack that would accommodate shaft-mounted tools and similar elongated items, but that was mechanically simpler and easier to operate than prior art racks that were intended for use with such articles.